Why Don't We: Please Don't Stop
by Alissa Herron
Summary: Allie's life is changed upside down. With the even of Logan Paul, Team 10, and Why Don't We This is my first story. I hope you like it, please give me feedback. Love you Bitches!
1. The Beginning

**-Hey guys, it's yo gurl, Alissa Herron. This is my first story. I really hope you like it. Please give me feedback. I need it. I am already going to hell, so I might as well do it thoroughly. If you don't like sexual content, bye! Love you bitches!-**

I awoke to the sound of yelling, and things breaking. This is not uncommon in your house. My parents are getting a divorce, and you are glad. Your mom is so abusive towards you, you have ended up in the hospital because of her. My dad is so kind, calm, and patient. He means the world to me. i love him so much.

"That's it. I am so fucking done with you! I hate you. You can have our bitch of a daughter, and I am going to go and get married to somebody who is actually worth it. Allie is a slut and a bitch. Fuck you, and her!" I heard the front door slam. I crawled out of bed and crept downstairs. I saw my dad sweeping up broken glass.

"Hey Dad. Do you need any help?" He looked up at me and smiled. "No, its OK Sweetheart. I actually have to talk to you. Go and get some shoes on so you don't cut your feet open."

I ran up stairs, put my slippers on, and ran the brush quickly through my hair. My face was all cleared up from the bruises my mom gave me. My back was still covered in the bruises, but they were fading. I smiled at my reflection, and that gave me hope. I ran back down the stairs, and found my dad sipping coffee, and reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad, what did you want to talk about?" He looked up, and motioned for me to sit on the chair across from him. I sat down, and he set the paper aside. "As you probably heard what went down this morning. You mom finally left, and she is not coming back. I finally found a job but its all the way in New York City. Its a really good opportunity for us, and I really want to take it. We are going to have to move, but we should be OK. We also.."

"Dad, hold on! I don't want to move. I love it here. I have my friends, and school here. I can't just leave. I am turning 16 soon. I can just stay here. I can take care of myself Dad."

"I don't just want to leave you here. We would have to call everyday, and Skype. That's the only way I would leave you here, alone." He looked at me and I nodded. "I can do that Dad. I love you! I am gonna go on a walk. I'll be back soon." You stood up and waled out of the house and down towards Downtown L.A. You looked into the store windows, and into the candy shop. You were about to go in, when somebody tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around and gasped.

"Hey, I'm Logan Paul. Would youu mind baing in my vlog?" You stared up at him in shock. "Yeah, of course I'll be in your vlog! DUH!"

"Haha, thanks girl. I am just gonna need you to hold Kong, and these bags for me. OH, right, what's your name?"

"My name is Allie, and I am turning 16 years old." He looked back down at me, and you looked up at him. He smiled, and you smiled right back at him. "You could be my new assistant. I just fired Lydia, but you are a little bit taller than she is. Do you want to be my new assistant?"

"YES! Of course. I would love to. I can drive, and I know you have a tenancy to break a ton of plates, so I"m pretty sure, I'll get used to that."

"That's amazing. Here is my phone number, and I'll text you the address. We still have to do the welcoming." Logan pulled out a plate and dropped it at your feet. It shattered into a million pieces. You weren't expecting that, so you screamed and jumped backward. Logan started laughing. "I'll see you soon Allie!" He and has cameraman, Brendan had gotten the whole thing on the vlog camera. They walked away laughing. You turned around and raced back home. I walked into the house, and saw all the bags packed, and Dad on the phone. "Yes, I am ready to go. Allie is staying here. I can leave right now. Just send the limo over...Sounds good. See you in 3 minutes." He hung up the phone, and turned around.

"Hey kiddo, the limo is going to be here in three minutes. I love you so much Sweetie. I will call, and Skype you everyday." i ran to him, and he wrapped me up in his arms. "I am moving in with Logan Paul Dad." He looked down at me, and smiled. "That sounds great honey. I will call some people so they can buy the house. Just have all your stuff ready to go. The limo is here, so I have to go. Call you when I get to New York City!"

He walked out the door, and I waved at him until I couldn't see the car anymore. I ran upstairs and atrted packing. I don't have that many clothes, so it shouldn't take long.

\- 2 Hours Later -

My phone went off just as you zipped up the last bag. It was Logan. You answered, "Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Hey what is your address so that way I can come and pick you up. You are going to move in with me, so I need you here ASAP." I laughed. "I'll text it to you. See you soon."

"OK sounds good. See ya soon!" You sent him your address, and two minutes later, you see his car pull into your driveway. You grab your stuff, and walk out the door. I locked the door and ran down the driveway to him. To my surprise he held his arms open, and I jumped into them without a second thought. "Hey Logan." He held me tighter, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Hey Allie, I like the way you greeted me. He set me down, and I blushed. "I'm so glad."

Me and Logan put mybags in the trunk, and I got into the front passenger side. "Let's go Allie. I have to make sure that you know how to get to my house, and know your way around the house too. How does that sound." He looked over at me, and I smiled back. "That sounds wonderful!"

We talked the whole way there. I memorized the way to got to his house. When we got there, I immediately jumped out of the car, and ran into the house. I ran around, and memorized every place in the house. I ran back to the car, breathless.

Logan was leaning against the side of the Jeep. "What did you think. I know its big, but you'll get used to it. It has a pool and a Jacuzzi in the back, I don't think you saw that part. Let me show you your room." I gaped at him. "Wow. This house is absolutely amazing. It's so...open. You know? there is so much space." Logan laughed. "I know, that's why I bought it." Logan grabbed my bags, and I grabbed the rest, and walked toward the house. Brendan kept looking at you. Logan noticed. "Allie, can you go grab my water from the car?" I smiled. "Sure." I walked out of the house still marveling.

"Dang bro. She's only like, 16. You can't do anything to her. Its illegal cuz your over 18." Logan laughed. Brendan grunted. "Technically 16 is legal, as long as there is no force involved. Besides, you like her to much too. I can see it on your face man." Brendan looked at Logan. "Yeah. I do like her way to much. I want to.. Just never mind."

I walked back up to the house. I heard Brendan and Logan talking. The last thing I heard was Logan saying "Yeah. I do like her way to much. I want to.. Just never mind." I smiled to myself. So Logan had a little crush on me? Well, I may be using that against him. I rounded the corner, and Brendan and Logan stopped talking.

"I found your water Logan. What do we do now?" Brendan smirked. "I know what to do..." Logan punched him in the shoulder. "Why don't we show you your room? Follow me." I grabbed by bags, Logan and Brendan grabbed the rest. Logan went first up the stairs first, me second, and Brendan last. I had a weird feeling that Brendan was staring at my ass the whole way up. I made sure to sway my hips a little as I walked up the stairs. Logan took a right at the top of the stairs, and stopped at the second door. "I hope yoou like it. I don't really know what you like so I'll leave the decorating to you. We can do that tomorrow for my vlog if you want." He looked at me. "That sounds like fun. I'm down." Brendan smiled. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I have to go. It's 7:30. See you guys tomorrow." Brendan turned and ran out of the house. We heard his car start, and heard it leave the driveway. I turned back to Logan "Wow, that was fast." He nodded "Open the door. tell me what ya think." I opened the door an gasped.

"No way this is my room. No fucking way..." The room was HUGE. It had a ceiling fan and a chandelier. The bathroom had a jet tub, and the shower was lined with marble. It was amazing. I turned to Logan with my mouth hanging open. Logan laughed. "Yeah. Just put your bags here for now. The mattress is coming tomorrow, and the other stuff." I ran to Logan, and he held his arms open for me again. I jumped into them, getting used to the feeling. I liked it. He held me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Thank you Lo. It's perfect!" He looked at me. "Lo, huh. Nice nickname." I smiled. "Glad you liked it." He pulled me close, and I pressed my things against this waist tighter. He growled really softly. I knew I was doing something right, but he was gonna have to wait. He turned around with me still in this arms, and walked downstairs. "This is my new favorite thing to do, carry you around. You better get used to is Allie. It's gonna happen a lot." You smiled. "i don't mind that much. I'm starving. Let's get food." He laughed and walked down the stairs. he put me down, and grabbed some chicken and pasta.

\- 1 Hour later -

Dinner was ready and he took the plates, and walked down the hallway. "We are gonna eat in the theater. Is that OK, you can pick the movie?" I gasped "You have a theater! Yes!" Logan smiled and we walked down the hall. I picked the movie called Abduction. We watched, laughed, and ate. The movie was about halfway over when I started to fall asleep. Logan noticed, and pilled me onto his lap. I don't really register that until, I was straddling his lap. I put my head on his shoulder, and he layed down sideways, so that way we could still see the screen. I snuggled into his chest, and he put one hand on my back, and the other on my waist. We both fell asleep like that. We slept until Brendan came and found us.

-LOGAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

She was so beautiful. She was tired so I pulled her onto my lap. I shifted my legs so she was straddling me. I grunted slightly. Allie didn't seem to mind. I liked that. I would be doing this with her more often. She and I fell asleep until Brendan woke me up. he was looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I groaned, and I felt Allie move. i looked down, and Allie was there laying on my chest, still straddling me. i couldn't help it. I smiled.

-BRENDAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

I walked into Logan's house, and the lights were on, but nobody was there. I walked around and couldn't find them. Logan would have told me if they had left. I peeked into Allie's bedroom, half hoping she would be there. She wasn't. I ran to Logan's room,, hoping she wasn't in there. She wasn't. I went to the theater. "HEY, WHERE IS EVERYBO.. OH" I walked into the theater, and found Allie straddling Logan. They were both ASLEEP! I took a picture and posted it on Logan's Instagram page, Allie's page, and my own page. I smiled and put the phone away. We would see how may likes we go on those later. I walked to Logan and woke him up. He opened his eyes, and looked at me. I smirked back at him. "Now hold on, we didn't have sex..." Logan was telling me. "Whatever bro. Come on, it's her up man." I turned an stood by the door frame.

-ALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was woken up, not by the sound of things breaking, or screaming but by a gentle hand. "Allie, wake up." It was Logan. He was rubbing my back, and stroking my hair. I opened my eyes, and sat up. This was kind of awkward. I was now straddling Logan, and Brendan was staring right at us. Brendan walked a few steps, and scooped me up. Now I was in his arms. He smiled at me "Morning Allie." I smiled sleepily back. "Hey Brendan. What time is it?" Logan came up behind me. "It's 11:50." Logan took me out of Brendan's arms, and carried me to the kitchen. He set me on the counter, and grabbed the cereal,milk, bowls, and spoons. He got them ready and we ate, really fast. I turned to Logan "What's on the agenda for today Lo?" Brendan laughed" That's cute. She calls you Lo." I got up and put my bowl in the dishwasher, and shoved Brendan's shoulder laughing. "Yeah, get over it." Logan laughed. "Today is Allie Day. We are going to go and get all the stuff for your room, go shopping, and spend a ton of money. All the time, vlogging of course. Let's go. We have a ton of stuff to do today." I smiled and jumped up. "I'm driving, and me and Brendan raced to the car. I won, and Logan threw me the car keys, and got in the front passenger seat. Brendan climbed into the back and we were off.

\- 8 Hours Later-

We climbed out of the car, and grabbed all the bags. We took everything up to my room and started to decorate. We finishes, and I had a light pink room. There were shelves with pictures, and autographs, and my closet was full of clothes. They were tiny clothes. I wanted to make Logan, and Brendan a little edgy, and so I picked out a tin of tight fit clothing, and some sweatpants. It was great. We then went and ate some food in the kitchen. Logan fell asleep in the chair, Brendan fell asleep on the floor, and me on the counter top. It was the most tiring day ever. Little did I know that tomorrow my life would change again.


	2. Meeting Why Don't We (WDW)

-LOGAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

I woke up to the sound of a doorbell. I got up out of my chair. Allie was asleep on the counter top, and Brendan was passed out on the floor. Allie looked so hot. She was laying on her stomach, and her ass was perfectly round. I wanted to squeeze it so bad. The knocking continued, so I tore my eyes away from her ass, and went to answer the stupid door. I opened the door, and found all five of the Why Don't We boys looking back at me. "Hey boys, sorry. I was sleeping." The boys walked in the door. Jonah laughed. "Bro, you never sleep. Why start now?" I started laughing because they had a point. "Well, me and Brendan went shopping for 8 hours, and then came home and decorated. it was exhausting." Then they heard a cough from the other room. Corbyn laughed, "Dude, do you have any food. I'm starving!" they all walked into the kitchen, and the Why Don't We boys stopped in their tracks. I noticed and said "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that this is Allie. She is my new assistant, so don't try anything on her." The boys eyes were wide, and they were looking at her ass. I followed their gaze, and laughed. "I know she had a great ass, but its not yours." Brendan woke up and said "It's not yours either Logan. Remember 15 turning 16." I sighed. The WDW boys looked at me. Zach said "Your telling us that she is not even 16 yet?!" Brendan laughed, "Yeah. Logan picked a good one this time. But today is her birthday, so she's legal now, no force though." I smiled. "Oh good. Why don't you boys go into the other room so I can wake her up. I don't want her to freak out by seeing new people." The boys left, and I show Allie awake...

-ALLIE"S POINT OF VIEW:

I woke up to see Logan shaking me awake again. I sat up and noticed that I was on the counter top. I hopped off, and gave Logan a hug. "Morning Lo. What are we doing today?" Logan hugged me back. "Well, today is your birthday, so you are now 16. You are gonna get your drivers license today. How does that sound?" I smiled. "That sounds perfect!" Logan looked me up and down. "Why don't you go and change. There are some people here who you need to meet." I turned and ran up the stairs. I picked out short jean shorts, and a crop top that says Logang. I changed into Nike tennis shoes, and ran downstairs. I heard Brendan talking, and then Logan laugh, so I went towards the sound. I rounded the corner, and seven people were all staring at me. "Umm, hi. I'm Allie, Lo's assistant." The five boys I didn't know smiled at me and the one with hair that looked like noodles said, "I am assuming that Lo is Logan's nickname?" I smiled at him, "Yeah. It's easier than saying Logan all the time." I turned to Logan, "When are we going?" Logan looked at his phone. We can go now, they are already open. Brendan can you grab the vlog camera. We are gonna get Allie's drivers license. I want to see if she will fail, or pass. I rolled my eyes, and shoved Logan's arm. "I bet you $100,000 that I will pass. You wanna bet?"

The WDW boys laughed, "OOOOOOHHHH! You gonna do it Logan?" I raised one eyebrow. Logan did it right back at me,"Aw, hell yeah!" Logan yelled. I laughed. "Come on lets go. I wanna get this over with already." Brendan ran by me, and I gave chase and still beat him to the drivers side. "I'M DRIVING" I yelled. Brendan sighed, and was about to get into the driver's side, but then the older looking boy beat him there. "HAHA, my spot." He climbed in next to me. The rest of the people climbed into the car.

One the ride over I learned that the five boys were famous, were in a band called Why Don't We, and their names were Jonah, Corbyn, Daniel, Jack, and Zach. I learned everything about them. We made it to the driving place, and I passed the test on the first try. i walked out smiling. "Well Lo, you own me $100,00. Pay up." To my surprise he handed me a check. "I knew you would pass, so I wrote it out before we left. By the way Brendan, and I have to go get Ayla from the airport. We are going to be gone for, like, 5 hours." Logan looked at me. "I had Brendan drive the Porsche over, so you guys can take the Jeep on back." I looked up at him. "OK sounds cool. I'll probably be at home." Logan picked me up in a hug, and I hugged him back. "See you later Logan. Come on boys lets go." The boys laughed. "Yes boss." said Daniel. We all got in our cars and drive our separate ways.


	3. Corbyn's Night

**-Hey guys, it's yo gurl, Alissa Herron. This is my first story. I really hope you like it. Please give me feedback. I need it. I am already going to hell, so I might as well do it thoroughly. If you don't like sexual content, bye! Love you bitches!-**

I awoke to the sound of yelling, and things breaking. This is not uncommon in your house. My parents are getting a divorce, and you are glad. Your mom is so abusive towards you, you have ended up in the hospital because of her. My dad is so kind, calm, and patient. He means the world to me. I love him so much.

"That's it. I am so fucking done with you! I hate you. You can have our bitch of a daughter, and I am going to go and get married to somebody who is actually worth it. Allie is a slut and a bitch. Fuck you, and her!" I heard the front door slam. I crawled out of bed and crept downstairs. I saw my dad sweeping up broken glass.

"Hey, Dad. Do you need any help?" He looked up at me and smiled. "No, it's OK Sweetheart. I actually have to talk to you. Go and get some shoes on so you don't cut your feet open."

I ran upstairs, put my slippers on, and ran the brush quickly through my hair. My face was all cleared up from the bruises my mom gave me. My back was still covered in the bruises, but they were fading. I smiled at my reflection, and that gave me hope. I ran back down the stairs and found my dad sipping coffee, and reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad, what did you want to talk about?" He looked up and motioned for me to sit on the chair across from him. I sat down, and he set the paper aside. "As you probably heard what went down this morning. You mom finally left, and she is not coming back. I finally found a job but its all the way in New York City. Its a really good opportunity for us, and I really want to take it. We are going to have to move, but we should be OK. We also.."

"Dad, hold on! I don't want to move. I love it here. I have my friends, and school here. I can't just leave. I am turning 16 soon. I can just stay here. I can take care of myself Dad."

"I don't just want to leave you here. We would have to call every day and Skype. That's the only way I would leave you here, alone." He looked at me and I nodded. "I can do that Dad. I love you! I am gonna go on a walk. I'll be back soon." I stood up and walked out of the house and down towards Downtown L.A. You looked into the store windows, and into the candy shop. I was about to go in when somebody tapped you on the shoulder. I turned around and gasped.

"Hey, I'm Logan Paul. Would you mind being in my vlog?"I stared up at him in shock. "Yeah, of course,e I'll be in your vlog! DUH!"

"Haha, thanks girl. I am just gonna need you to hold Kong, and these bags for me. OH, right, what's your name?"

"My name is Allie, and I am turning 16 years old." He looked back down at me, and you looked up at him. He smiled, and you smiled right back at him. "You could be my new assistant. I just fired Lydia, but you are a little bit taller than she is. Do you want to be my new assistant?"

"YES! Of course. I would love to. I can drive, and I know you have a tenancy to break a ton of plates, so I"m pretty sure, I'll get used to that."

"That's amazing. Here is my phone number, and I'll text you the address. We still have to do the welcoming." Logan pulled out a plate and dropped it at your feet. It shattered into a million pieces. You weren't expecting that, so you screamed and jumped backward. Logan started laughing. "I'll see you soon Allie!" He and his cameraman, Brendan had gotten the whole thing on the vlog camera. They walked away laughing. You turned around and raced back home. I walked into the house, and saw all the bags packed, and Dad on the phone. "Yes, I am ready to go. Allie is staying here. I can leave right now. Just send the limo over...Sounds good. See you in 3 minutes." He hung up the phone, and turned around.

"Hey kiddo, the limo is going to be here in three minutes. I love you so much Sweetie. I will call, and Skype you everyday." i ran to him, and he wrapped me up in his arms. "I am moving in with Logan Paul Dad." He looked down at me, and smiled. "That sounds great honey. I will call some people so they can buy the house. Just have all your stuff ready to go. The limo is here, so I have to go. Call you when I get to New York City!"

He walked out the door, and I waved at him until I couldn't see the car anymore. I ran upstairs and atrted packing. I don't have that many clothes, so it shouldn't take long.

\- 2 Hours Later -

My phone went off just as you zipped up the last bag. It was Logan. You answered, "Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Hey what is your address so that way I can come and pick you up. You are going to move in with me, so I need you here ASAP." I laughed. "I'll text it to you. See you soon."

"OK sounds good. See ya soon!" You sent him your address, and two minutes later, you see his car pull into your driveway. You grab your stuff, and walk out the door. I locked the door and ran down the driveway to him. To my surprise, he held his arms open, and I jumped into them without a second thought. "Hey, Logan." He held me tighter, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Hey Allie, I like the way you greeted me. He set me down, and I blushed. "I'm so glad."

Me and Logan put mybags in the trunk, and I got into the front passenger side. "Let's go Allie. I have to make sure that you know how to get to my house, and know your way around the house too. How does that sound." He looked over at me, and I smiled back. "That sounds wonderful!"

We talked the whole way there. I memorized the way to got to his house. When we got there, I immediately jumped out of the car, and ran into the house. I ran around, and memorized every place in the house. I ran back to the car, breathless.

Logan was leaning against the side of the Jeep. "What did you think. I know its big, but you'll get used to it. It has a pool and a Jacuzzi in the back, I don't think you saw that part. Let me show you your room." I gaped at him. "Wow. This house is absolutely amazing. It's so...open. You know? there is so much space." Logan laughed. "I know, that's why I bought it." Logan grabbed my bags, and I grabbed the rest, and walked toward the house. Brendan kept looking at you. Logan noticed. "Allie, can you go grab my water from the car?" I smiled. "Sure." I walked out of the house still marveling.

"Dang bro. She's only like, 16. You can't do anything to her. Its illegal cuz your over 18." Logan laughed. Brendan grunted. "Technically 16 is legal, as long as there is no force involved. Besides, you like her to much too. I can see it on your face man." Brendan looked at Logan. "Yeah. I do like her way to much. I want to.. Just never mind."

I walked back up to the house. I heard Brendan and Logan talking. The last thing I heard was Logan saying "Yeah. I do like her way to much. I want to.. Just never mind." I smiled to myself. So Logan had a little crush on me? Well, I may be using that against him. I rounded the corner, and Brendan and Logan stopped talking.

"I found your water Logan. What do we do now?" Brendan smirked. "I know what to do..." Logan punched him in the shoulder. "Why don't we show you your room? Follow me." I grabbed by bags, Logan and Brendan grabbed the rest. Logan went first up the stairs first, me second, and Brendan last. I had a weird feeling that Brendan was staring at my ass the whole way up. I made sure to sway my hips a little as I walked up the stairs. Logan took a right at the top of the stairs, and stopped at the second door. "I hope yoou like it. I don't really know what you like so I'll leave the decorating to you. We can do that tomorrow for my vlog if you want." He looked at me. "That sounds like fun. I'm down." Brendan smiled. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I have to go. It's 7:30. See you guys tomorrow." Brendan turned and ran out of the house. We heard his car start, and heard it leave the driveway. I turned back to Logan "Wow, that was fast." He nodded "Open the door. tell me what ya think." I opened the door an gasped.

"No way this is my room. No fucking way..." The room was HUGE. It had a ceiling fan and a chandelier. The bathroom had a jet tub, and the shower was lined with marble. It was amazing. I turned to Logan with my mouth hanging open. Logan laughed. "Yeah. Just put your bags here for now. The mattress is coming tomorrow, and the other stuff." I ran to Logan, and he held his arms open for me again. I jumped into them, getting used to the feeling. I liked it. He held me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Thank you Lo. It's perfect!" He looked at me. "Lo, huh. Nice nickname." I smiled. "Glad you liked it." He pulled me close, and I pressed my things against this waist tighter. He growled really softly. I knew I was doing something right, but he was gonna have to wait. He turned around with me still in this arms, and walked downstairs. "This is my new favorite thing to do, carry you around. You better get used to is Allie. It's gonna happen a lot." You smiled. "i don't mind that much. I'm starving. Let's get food." He laughed and walked down the stairs. he put me down, and grabbed some chicken and pasta.

\- 1 Hour later -

Dinner was ready and he took the plates, and walked down the hallway. "We are gonna eat in the theater. Is that OK, you can pick the movie?" I gasped "You have a theater! Yes!" Logan smiled and we walked down the hall. I picked the movie called Abduction. We watched, laughed, and ate. The movie was about halfway over when I started to fall asleep. Logan noticed, and pilled me onto his lap. I don't really register that until, I was straddling his lap. I put my head on his shoulder, and he layed down sideways, so that way we could still see the screen. I snuggled into his chest, and he put one hand on my back, and the other on my waist. We both fell asleep like that. We slept until Brendan came and found us.

-LOGAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

She was so beautiful. She was tired so I pulled her onto my lap. I shifted my legs so she was straddling me. I grunted slightly. Allie didn't seem to mind. I liked that. I would be doing this with her more often. She and I fell asleep until Brendan woke me up. he was looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I groaned, and I felt Allie move. i looked down, and Allie was there laying on my chest, still straddling me. i couldn't help it. I smiled.

-BRENDAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

I walked into Logan's house, and the lights were on, but nobody was there. I walked around and couldn't find them. Logan would have told me if they had left. I peeked into Allie's bedroom, half hoping she would be there. She wasn't. I ran to Logan's room, hoping she wasn't in there. She wasn't. I went to the theater. "HEY, WHERE IS EVERYBO.. OH" I walked into the theater, and found Allie straddling Logan. They were both ASLEEP! I took a picture and posted it on Logan's Instagram page, Allie's page, and my own page. I smiled and put the phone away. We would see how may likes we go on those later. I walked to Logan and woke him up. He opened his eyes, and looked at me. I smirked back at him. "Now hold on, we didn't have sex..." Logan was telling me. "Whatever bro. Come on, it's her up man." I turned an stood by the door frame.

-ALLIE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was woken up, not by the sound of things breaking, or screaming but by a gentle hand. "Allie, wake up." It was Logan. He was rubbing my back, and stroking my hair. I opened my eyes, and sat up. This was kind of awkward. I was now straddling Logan, and Brendan was staring right at us. Brendan walked a few steps, and scooped me up. Now I was in his arms. He smiled at me "Morning Allie." I smiled sleepily back. "Hey, Brendan. What time is it?" Logan came up behind me. "It's 11:50." Logan took me out of Brendan's arms, and carried me to the kitchen. He set me on the counter, and grabbed the cereal, milk, bowls, and spoons. He got them ready and we ate, really fast. I turned to Logan "What's on the agenda for today Lo?" Brendan laughed" That's cute. She calls you Lo." I got up and put my bowl in the dishwasher, and shoved Brendan's shoulder laughing. "Yeah, get over it." Logan laughed. "Today is Allie Day. We are going to go and get all the stuff for your room, go shopping, and spend a ton of money. All the time, vlogging of course. Let's go. We have a ton of stuff to do today." I smiled and jumped up. "I'm driving, and me and Brendan raced to the car. I won, and Logan threw me the car keys, and got in the front passenger seat. Brendan climbed into the back and we were off.

\- 8 Hours Later-

We climbed out of the car, and grabbed all the bags. We took everything up to my room and started to decorate. We finishes, and I had a light pink room. There were shelves with pictures, and autographs, and my closet was full of clothes. They were tiny clothes. I wanted to make Logan, and Brendan a little edgy, and so I picked out a tin of tight fit clothing, and some sweatpants. It was great. We then went and ate some food in the kitchen. Logan fell asleep in the chair, Brendan fell asleep on the floor, and me on the counter top. It was the most tiring day ever. Little did I know that tomorrow my life would change again.


	4. Daniel's Night

This is cool


	5. Logan's House

This is cool


	6. Jack's Night

This is cool


	7. Jonah's Night

This is cool


	8. Zach's night

This is cool


End file.
